Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (モーニング娘。'14コンサートツアー秋 GIVE ME MORE LOVE ～道重さゆみ卒業記念スペシャル～; Morning Musume '14 Fall Concert Tour GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Graduation Commemoration Special) was Morning Musume '14's fall concert tour. It ran from September 20 to November 26, 2014. 6th generation member and leader Michishige Sayumi graduated from the Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the final day of the tour at Yokohama Arena. It was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."11月26日（水）午後6時～ BSスカパー! で完全生中継！ モーニング娘。14コンサートツアー秋 GIVE ME MORE LOVE ～道重さゆみ卒業記念スペシャル～" (in Japanese). SKY PerfecTV! Entame Jouhoukan. 2014-10-24.https://twitter.com/sptv_idol/status/535736780935266304 During the first MC, Fukumura Mizuki was announced as the new leader and Ikuta Erina was announced as the new second sub-leader of the group."【ライブレポート】そこにあったのは覚悟とプライド。モーニング娘。'14 道重さゆみ卒業公演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-11-27. The DVD and Blu-ray of Michishige's graduation concert were released on February 11, 2015. Setlist Hall Tour / Nippon Budokan (9/20–11/20)= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Senobi - Juice=Juice (9/30 only) #*Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/1 only) #''Performance Varies'' #*Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice (9/30 only) #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/1 only) ;Main Show #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Opening VTR: Member Introduction #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC1 #''Performance Varies'' #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #Ai no Gundan #'Performance Varies #MC2 #'Performance Varies #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #Zero kara Hajimaru Seishun #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC3 #Medley #*''Performance Varies'' #Shabondama #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #Be Alive ENCORE #Bravo #MC4 #Happy Daisakusen ;A, B, or C Pattern A Pattern: *(#8) Waraenai Hanashi *(#11) Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *(#13) Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi as rappers) **Help me!! (Updated) **Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) **Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi B Pattern: *(#8) Watashi wa Watashi Nanda *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) It's you - Michishige Sayumi (with Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi as backdancers) *(#18 - Medley) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon as backdancers) **A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai **Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) **Brainstorming (Updated) **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki (with Morning Musume as backdancers) C Pattern: *(#8) Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! **Seishun Collection **LOVE Machine (Updated) **Give me Love |-|Yokohama Arena (11/26)= ;Opening Act #Senobi - Juice=Juice #Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage ;Main Show #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Opening VTR: Member Introduction #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC1 - New Leadership #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #I WISH (Updated) - 9th, 10th & 11th Generation #VTR: Michishige Camera #Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC2: Solo Talk - Michishige Sayumi with Nakazawa Yuko, Yajima Maimi and Tanaka Reina #Medley: ##Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi as rappers) ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi ##A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai ##Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Seishun Collection ##LOVE Machine (Updated) ##Give me Love #MC3 #Shabondama #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #Be Alive Encore #Mikaeri Bijin - 9th, 10th, 11th & 12th Generation #Graduation Ceremony Encore 2 #Graduation Speech (Letter by Michishige Sayumi) #MC4 #Akai Freesia - Michishige Sayumi #Aruiteru #Happy Daisakusen DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #OPENING #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) (VTR映像(メンバー紹介); VTR Footage (Member Introductions)) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #I WISH (Updated) - 9th, 10th, 11th generations #VTR Eizou (Michishige Camera) (VTR映像(道重カメラ)) #Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC #Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho with Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi #Help me!! (Updated) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Seishun Collection #LOVE Machine (Updated) #Give me Love #MC #Shabondama #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #MC #Be Alive #Mikaeri Bijin 【ENCORE-1】- 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th generations #MC (Michishige Sayumi Graduation Ceremony)【ENCORE-1】 #MC【ENCORE-2】 #Akai Freesia【ENCORE-2】- Michishige Sayumi #Aruiteru【ENCORE-2】 #MC【ENCORE-2】 #Happy Daisakusen【ENCORE-2】 #ENDING【ENCORE-2】 ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Document Eizou (モーニング娘。'14 コンサートツアー秋 GIVE ME MORE LOVE 〜道重さゆみ卒業記念スペシャル〜ドキュメント映像; Documentary Footage) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (graduation tour) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Opening Acts *Juice=Juice (9/30, 11/26 only) **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/01 only) *S/mileage (11/26 only) **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako ;Special Guests *Morning Musume '14 Audition Winners (9/30 onwards) **Ogata Haruna **Nonaka Miki **Makino Maria **Haga Akane *Nakazawa Yuko (11/26 only) *Tanaka Reina (11/26 only) *Yajima Maimi (11/26 only) Concert Schedule *'Total:' 28 Shows The November 13 night concert in Shizuoka was cancelled due to a typhoon but was rescheduled for November 20 at a different Shizuoka venue. Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily Overall DVD Ranking ;Music DVD Ranking ;Yearly Music DVD Ranking Total reported sales: 9,036* Blu-ray ;Daily Overall Blu-ray Ranking ;Blu-ray DVD Ranking Total reported sales: 12,411* Trivia *The final date of the tour and Michishige Sayumi's graduation concert was announced on August 16, 2014 during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~ YAPPARI! ~ Evening show at Nakano Sun Plaza. "モーニング娘。道重、11月の横アリで卒業" (in Japanese). natalie. 2014-08-16. *During tour rehearsals on September 16, Morning Musume '14 received special T-shirts from Tsunku as a gift."(n‘∀‘)ηwow!!☆☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2014-09-16. *Michishige wore two oufits during the graduation ceremonies. *The yukata that Michishige wore in the graduation ceremony is the one that that she wore in "Mikaeri Bijin" music video. *On the first day of the tour, Michishige announced that she would take an indefinite break from entertainment activities after her graduation."道重さゆみ　卒業後は無期限休養「ここまで休まず突っ走ってきたので」" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2014-09-21. *The winners of the Morning Musume '14 Golden Audition were revealed by Michishige on September 30 at Nippon Budokan."モーニング娘。'14新メンバーに、帰国子女やフィギュア経験者など4人" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-09-30."モーニング娘。12期メンバーに4名が加入" (in Japanese). natalie. 2014-09-30. *Michishige injured her right leg just before "Lalala no Pipipi" during the Yokohama Arena concert."道重　足のけがにもめげず舞台こなす" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2014-11-26."卒業" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Blog. 2014-11-27. She was partially unable to dance, forcing some of the choreography to be improvised. She also had a chair at her graduation ceremony in case she needed to rest her leg and requested for the stage lights to go out when she could not handle the pain. *Current and former acts of Hello! Project that attended the graduation concert include: Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Juice=Juice, THE Possible, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, and Tanaka Reina. *Other famous people or acts outside of Hello! Project that attended the graduation concert include: LoVendoЯ, , AKB48 members Kobayashi Kana and Suzuki Mariyahttp://ameblo.jp/kk-kana/entry-11961111742.html mangaka Tanemura Arinahttps://twitter.com/arinacchi/status/537582577024909313, and Houkago Princess member Michishige Saho (Michishige's second cousin)"まっピンク色の横浜アリーナ！" (in Japanese). Michishige Saho Official Blog. 2014-11-29. Gallery MMgivemelove.jpg|Morning Musume '14 Visualbookpng.jpg|Visual Book Michishige Sayumi-492217.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Fukumura Mizuki-492236.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-491437.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-491438.jpg|Sayashi Riho Kanonaki.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Ishida Ayumi-491435.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-492238.jpg|Sato Masaki Tumblr ncgojsggoj1tk8y6mo2 500png.jpg|Kudo Haruka Sakura Oda.jpg|Oda Sakura IHsvewhe hebmage.jpg Imetgwtagsgsgage.jpg IWhehwhwhevmage.jpg ImSgwywh ehwage.jpg IUwheuwbehwhsbmage.jpg 12thgengroup.jpg|12th Generation WwVu2qfs37qopobMOb7C h2ojLo.jpg|Haga Akane 1101200 1200.jpg|Ogata Haruna RGnejlN4Meq4aFaUp2-NeE3Ioao.jpg|Nonaka Miki Makino Maria-493029.jpg|Makino Maria tumblr_nfn9b4vZGR1qma4oeo1_400png.jpg tumblr_nfnqwpnfM21u2ec6wo2_500.jpg tumblr_nfnqswCQqt1u2ec6wo2_500.jpg tumblr_nfno93R3Yh1r319hlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfnbwmYQuT1qejzvjo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfndkraTjX1rcypsso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfnqswCQqt1u2ec6wo1_400.jpg tumblr_nfndkraTjX1rcypsso2_1280.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022403_20141126_mm12.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022402_20141126_mm4.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022401_20141126_mm3.jpg 10422572_788102817915304_8636485086340647168_n.jpg 1959737_788103177915268_4860596966030345828_n.jpg 11082_788102744581978_5774993338139145718_n.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022404_20141126_mm14.jpg References External Links *Special Site (archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Tour Goods Category:2014 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Blu-rays